


How to gain one broken wrist and a pirate boy's phone number

by Metalflight



Series: As Blue as the Sea [1]
Category: The Deep - Fandom
Genre: F/M, some cursing ahead so beware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalflight/pseuds/Metalflight
Summary: As one of the daughters of the great Nektons, you were often caught up in the rather one sided feud between the crew of the Black Orca and your family. But what will you do when you see a side of the captain's son that makes you rethink what you know about him?This will be an AU where Finn joins the Nektons.





	How to gain one broken wrist and a pirate boy's phone number

“Damn it all,” you hissed as you balled your hands into fists. Your family had been locked in another fight with the crew of the Black Orca and you just had to get stuck in a locked storage room with the eldest of the captain's kids, Smiling Finn. Gritting your teeth, you scanned the door for the billionth time in a row for a sign that you could unlock it somehow but to no avail. This only caused your anger to go past a breaking point, but you stepped back and took a few breaths before looking again as you tried to keep your cool. 

That was until the pirate spoke up, ”you do know that's not going to open right?” he seemed calm and nonchalant despite being locking in the same room as his family's enemy. “Shut up!” you barked as your swiveled around to look at him. He looked slightly taken aback by your outburst and held up his hands in mock surrender,”woah there tiger, no need to get feisty with me. Look, I'm sure we'll find a way out of here.” He strolled over to a crate and hopped onto it, taking in his surroundings. You felt desperate at the moment and reached for your communicator only to remember it got broken and growled under your breath until you finally yelled, **”FUCK THIS SHIT I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!!!”**

You raced towards the door and kicked it with all your might, only to hurt yourself in the process. Finn flinched at the sound as he watched as you crumpled to the ground and grasped your foot while avoiding use of the hand with the communicator attached. It hurt like hell and you weren't sure if it was broken so you took caution with it. With a small grunt, he jumped off the crate and made his way over to your curled up form. He could already hear the muffled groans and curses. A smirk tugged at his lips as he crouched down, ”you okay there tiger?” You bit back a retort and hissed, ”no i’m not.” His smile faltered and soon you were swept into his arms, causing you to let out a squeak, ”w-what are you doing?!”

“I'm checking to see if you actually did any damage to your foot,” he grunted as he set you down on a crate and checked your ankle, ”well little miss Nekton, it seems like your ankle is alright, now let's check the foot…” he trailed off as he glanced up at you,”if you don't mind me looking that is.” You blinked, a little taken aback by him asking permission but shrugged,”I...guess it's fine.” He nodded and slipped off your shoe, prodding the foot here and there and questioned you if it hurt, surprisingly you didn't do any real damage to your foot by the force of your kick, just some ‘minor’ pain aside from your wrist.

As you slipped on your shoe however, he noticed a bit of a bruise on the wrist where your communicator was located and how you avoided using that hand. He took your wrist into his hands as gently as he could. His brow creased with worry as he softly inquired, ”what happened to your wrist?” You jolted at the touch before frowning at the offending appendage. “I guess it got bruised from the impact.” You sounded uncertain. He pressed his fingers lightly against it and you winced, letting out a sharp hiss of pain. This only caused his worry to rise as he gingerly removed the communicator, careful to not cause you pain. Finn began to investigate the bruise as he spoke up, confirming your suspicions. “You may have broken your wrist from the impact, I'm not sure. We should try splinting it.” He got up and looked around for anything of use to make a splint. 

You watched him as he rummaged around, remaining silent as a thousand thoughts and questions buzzed around your head. As Finn crossed the room he began to speak, “alright, while I splint your wrist, I want you to try talking to me. Anything to keep your mind off the pain okay?” You nodded, uncertain as he began to wrap your wrist then your hand with a compression bandage. “Well...what do you want to hear?” He didn't look up from the task at hand, “like I said, anything.” So you began to talk, leading you to ramble about subjects like Ant’s fish buddy, Jeffrey, to something embarrassing that Fontaine did just yesterday.

Before you knew it your wrist was covered with a splint. You shifted your gaze back and forth between a smirking Finn and the splint, eventually piping up with the one question that had been nagging at you the entire time. “Why did you help me?” Finn seemed like he expected this and hopped onto the crate to sit beside you, “Well I couldn't leave you injured. It wouldn't be the right thing to do.” He nodded sagely at his answer as you blinked owlishly at him. “But aren't you a pirate?” Finn grinned and held up a finger, “yeah but I'm a pirate with morals. Besides, I never really wanted to be a pirate in the first place.” 

With wide eyes, you were about it ask why when he held up a hand to stop you. “I already know what you're gonna ask so i’ll set this straight. The only reason I'm going along with this is….so I don't disappoint my dad.” You bobbed your head in understanding before holding out your uninjured hand to him, “well, I won't pry any further, but can I at least have my communicator back?”

He placed the communicator in your hand before glancing at the door, “did you hear that?” You shifted in your seat as you listened, hearing the sounds of voices come closer to your location. “You think it's your family?” you inquired to which the pirate beside you replied, “I don't hear my little sisters attempts at sounding like a pirate so it's safe to say it's not my family out there.”

“Sis?! Where are you?!” Ant’s yell confirmed your suspicions. “I guess this where we part ways?” You looked back at the pirate as you carefully slid off the crate. “Yep, but before you go, there’s one thing I want to give you.” Despite your questioning look, he gently pressed something into your hand, ”Let's talk sometime when your free okay?” 

“What are you talking about-” He quickly hid before you could finish your sentence, leaving you to sigh and turn back to the door. “I’m here! The doors jammed!”

\-------

“So, what happened while you were stuck in that storage room?” You paused and smiled at your sister’s inquiry. “Oh you know...I just hung out there until I heard Ant shouting.” Fontaine looked down at your injured wrist that has since received proper medical attention and a new splint. “Where did that splint come from then? Last time I recall, you don’t really know how to splint a broken wrist.”

Oh shit. You let out a nervous laugh and almost spouted a half assed lie when you noticed how she was squinting at you. Yeah she was onto you. With a soft sigh of defeat you looked up at her. “Okay so I wasn’t entirely alone per say.”

“Go on…”

“Well...Finn got stuck in there with me and-”

“What?!”

You jolted at your sister's outburst and quickly shushed her. “Quiet, please let me finish before you burst out like that.” You turned back to the book in front of you and continued speaking, ”He noticed I basically broke my wrist and splinted it for me. I went to ask him about why he helped me and he said how he was a pirate with morals. Also relax, he didn’t try to do anything with me.”

“That is a little strange though. The last few times we worked with the Black Orca crew, they tried to backstab us.” She ran a hand through her hair and frowned at you. “He didn’t do anything at all?” You rolled your eyes and looked back up at her with a smirk, ”No sister dear, geez you almost sound like mom.”

“Thanks dork, anyway, you rest up okay?” Fontaine left you to your book and your room became quiet once more. Something was bothering you now...What was with that piece of paper Finn gave you? It was just a bunch of numbers scrawled onto a piece of parchment-

Wait a hot second…

**...Wait just one smoldering second.**

_**Did he give you his number?!** _ You quickly pulled out the piece of paper and stared at it to confirm your suspicions...He did. The typical amount of numbers that make up a phone number sat innocently on the paper.

Why did he give you his number though? Your family was basically the Black Orca’s self proclaimed enemy! 

Although...It wouldn’t hurt to try it out...Would it? He did seem to want to talk to you more. With a new resolve, you grabbed your repaired communicator and typed in the numbers. You knew you would have to take great caution when talking to him, so you gave yourself a mental note to obviously not tell him about the efemycron. 

You rubbed your hands together before clicking the call button. It seemed like forever as you listened to the ringtone resound in your room before the call was picked up.

“Hey there tiger, you actually called me. I’m flattered.” You rolled your eyes at the nickname he gave you but it sounded like he was almost excited to hear from you. 

“Yeah well, there really isn’t much I can do right now, Dad basically put me on bed rest until my wrist is healed up.” A burst of laughter sounded from the other side of the call before it died off. “Wow, the little tiger of the Nektons got bed rest? That’s hilarious!” Then, it went quiet before Finn spoke again. “But really, how is your wrist holding up? It looked pretty bad last time I checked.”

You didn’t know why but, a small smile tugged at your lips. He seemed genuinely worried, which was kind of odd but...it somehow made you happy. “Why are you so worried about my wrist? If anything, I'd expect you to be elated that I'm kind of out of the game.” 

“Yeah but it would suck if one of our rivals was on the bench. I wouldn’t get to see you in the natural Nekton habitat.”

“Har har har, very funny. Anyway, what are you up to?”

“Oh? Why do you want to know?”

“Well I can’t really think of what to say to keep this conversation going except the usual conversation starters.” You got up from your desk and closed the book that was left ignored until now. “So spill pirate boy McGee, tell me about the current events that have occurred in the wonderful life of Smiling Finn.”

“Ah nothing much, just talking to one of the Aronnax’s most prettiest girls.” You snorted at that as you plopped down on your bed. “Watch it pretty boy, you’ve already tried to woo my sister so I already know your ways. And you know the saying, flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Alright alright, now tell me about what you're up to tiger.” Soon, you found yourself talking about all sorts of things with the male. For some reason, it was really easy to talk to him.

Maybe this pirate boy wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
